


[Podfic] It's Spring Somewhere, Night Vale

by sabinelagrande



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Podfic, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos' third date is full of opportunities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It's Spring Somewhere, Night Vale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts), [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Spring Somewhere, Night Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954132) by [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully). 



**Length** : 25:33 min  
 **Notes** : Thanks to the lovely and glorious leiascully for writing this lovely and glorious story.

[Download](http://sabinelagrande.parakaproductions.com/leiascully-its_spring_somewhere_night_vale.mp3) (right click - save, 23.3mb)

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to [aiwha](http://freesound.org/people/aiwha) at freesound.org for the sound effect.


End file.
